Sick week at the Cullen's
by shortevilpixie
Summary: Bella spends a week at the Cullen's being waited on hand-and-foot while she battles not a vampire this time, but the common flu. Of course Edward and the Cullen's worry about her.  No Jacob.  B/E fluff. Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.


"So they've got a training course for police chiefs tomorrow morning, It's a week long and I was thinking of going...Bella are you okay? You look a little out of it".

"Huh, what? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I replied, breaking out of my trance.

"I'm thinking of going to a police training course leaving tomorrow for a week and I asked if you were okay?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm okay, I just got a time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"Well I was just thinking about it, but if you don't want me to go then..."

"No, dad, you should go. Go...have fun, take a break for a week".

""Are you sure Bells? I don't like the thought of leaving you alone for a week".

"Don't worry, I'll be with Edward the whole week. I'm fine".

I leaned back against the wall as Charlie grimaced. I smiled a little at how he didn't want his newly engaged barley-adult daughter spending the week with her fiance. I was glad it was the begining of school holidays, I'd just finished school and had my bag on my back, about to go up to my room when Charlie started talking to me about leaving for a week. He would probably be up late packing his bag so in some ways I was glad Edward was out on an overnight hunting trip with his family. Then we weren't forced to have to talk quietly or not at all. Edward had decided to go hunting today anyway because the sun had decided to shine it's rays in this wet and cold town. The only bonus of him hunting today is that he wouldn't have to hunt for a while so we could spend nearly the whole holidays together.

"I really don't want to leave you alone for a week Bella".

"Dad, I really think you should go if you want to. I'll just hang out with the Cullen's."

"And do what with the Cullen's?"

"Um..." Well I couldn't tell him that I'm usually stuck to Edward to glue whenever I go to their house. I tried to think of what else I did at the Cullen's house. "Well I'll play baseball with them and...Cook with Esme...Um, play Monopoly with them..." Charlie still looked unconvinced that I do that at the Cullen's house. "I'll even go shopping with Alice!" Okay Bella, way to sound casual. But I really wanted to spend the whole week with Edward without any interference from Charlie.

"Okay, I'll go tomorrow morning, early...I'd better start packing..." Of course he didn't, and settled back on the couch and flicked on the TV, getting back into his game he was watching before.

After I made a simple dinner of spaghetti I quickly e-mailed my mom, then curled up on my bed re-reading Romeo and Juliet for the hundreth time. My headache was starting to fade away so I didn't bother with painkillers. My nose was stuffed up from a cold so I reached out to my bedside table for some tissues. What I forgot was that I had a glass of water in front of them. And like the clumsy person I am I just had to knock the glass over. Three things happened at the very same time. I sat up quickly, causing my book to fall in the water. I froze as I watched the glass fall. And then winced as the glass shattered on the hardwood floor.

"Damn it!" I muttered, annoyed with myself.

"Are you okay Bella?" Charlie called from his bedroom where he was packing his bag.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A glass just fell off my table" I called back in reply.

There was a knock at my door a Charlie walked in a few steps before he noticed the war-zone. "Um, do you want me to get the broom for you?" He asked.

"Yes please" I responded, glancing down at my now un-readable book.

My cellphone was on the other side of my room on my desk when a text came through. I had just finished sweeping up the last of the shattered glass so I jumped to my feet to grab my phone. Edward always texts me before I go to sleep, so I knew it would be him texting.

_**Why did Alice see you sweeping up glass? - Edward**_

I chuckled and quickly replied.

_**Bcuz my clumsy self knocked ova a glass of water? - Bella**_

I went and curled up under the blankets as I waited my the reply.

_**My silly Bella - Edward**_

_**: P - Bella**_

_**Its getting late you should go 2 sleep & Emmet wants to go tackle a grizzly - Edward**_

_***pouts* Goodnight I 3 U - Bella**_

_**Goodnight love, you too - Edward**_

I sighed and placed my cellphone on the bedside table. I fell asleep quickly, snuggled up in my blankets.

The next morning, when I woke up, it felt like hell itself had invaded my body.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Okay, there we go, first chapter of this story. I have no idea where I'm taking it so ideas and comments would be greatly appreciated. Especially ideas for the next chapter. I know many people have done stories about Bella getting sick but I haven't found one that I really love yet, so I'm writing my own.**

**BTW- About my other story, Wife Swap - Cullen's vs Clark's, that story has been put on hold due to lack of inspiration. I really love that story and will one day continue with it, but for now it's on hold.**

**2nd BTW - For anyone who is interested about Katy Perry, here you go...Her concert was awesome, with cupcakes, dancing gingerbread men, fireworks, candyfloss, glitter, dancing purple cat (Kitty Purry), candyfloss scented arena, and yeah. So if any of you like Katy Perry enough and she is coming to do a concert near you, GO! She sounds really good live, but she is terrible live on camera.**

**3rd BTW - ARE YOU GETTING READY FOR BREAKING DAWN! FREAKED OUT BY THE TRAILER YET? I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE MOVIE BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO END!**

**THANKS! REVIEW? IDEAS?**


End file.
